In these studies we will use a quantitating method of measuring beta cell function to study the mechanism of endogenous pulses responsible for the generation of insulin secretion. We will also study beta cell function post-pancreas transplantation, in patients with non-insulin dependent diabetes, and in states of insulin resistance.